La Amo
by Ouroboros Life
Summary: Obviamente que mi novia también me dice "te amo". No tantas veces cómo yo, lo cual las hace aun más especiales. Cada vez que la oigo decírmelas, solo puedo abrazarla lo más fuerte que puedo y darle un gigantesco beso, estemos donde estemos. Porque la amo... / ONE-SHOT CADE escrito especialmente para mi amada y querida amiga "brown-potato" n n ¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO DE LA AMISTAD! n.n


**Declaración:** Ni la serie de televisión "VIC **TORi** OUS" ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

 **LA AMO / INICIO**

La amo... Real y sinceramente, la amo con todo mi corazón... Lo sé: seguramente ustedes se estarán preguntando " _¿acaso ésta chica no está... digamos... un poco loca?_ " Créanme cuando les digo esto: no sería la primera vez que alguien se pregunta eso, en referencia a mí. Por lo menos en ésta ocasión, ustedes están solo pensando esa interrogante y no diciéndola en voz baja, a mis espaldas, mientras estoy cerca... ¡Así que gracias por eso! ;-) No tienen ni idea de que tan grosero e hiriente, puede resultar ser el tema de la salud mental para una... No es que éste " _loca_ ". Por lo menos, técnicamente hablando, no lo estoy. Mamá dice que soy " _especial_ ", cada vez que alguien cuestiona mi comportamiento o forma de pensar. Esa palabra me agrada mucho más: especial... Aunque no crean que por ser así, soy ingenua y tonta: sé que hay algo malo con mi celebro. De no ser así, no tendría que tomar tres píldoras al día y necesitar tutores en diferentes asignaturas escolares. Cómo por ejemplo, Matemáticas... ¡Ugh, odio las Matemáticas! Tantos números y letras juntos, terminan haciendo que le duela la cabeza. Por eso prefiero la Geometría. Por lo menos ahí, puedo hacer dibujos y a la profesora Golver no le molesta que haga en el centro de todas las figuras, una carita feliz cómo ésta n_n

Pero creo que me he ido demasiado por la tangente. ¿Entienden? " _Tangente_ ". Jaja XD En fin, volviendo al tema principal, debo sincerarme con ustedes y decirles que en serio la amo... ¿Qué cómo puedo amar a alguien que es tan... mala? Pues... No lo sé... Nunca la he considerado cómo una persona así. Para mí, ella siempre a sido alguien " _especial_ ", cómo yo. Solo que... En un modo _creepy_... Es que todo en ella es tan extraño: su fascinante obsesión con el café y las tijeras, la preferencia por el color negro en prácticamente todo objeto que posee y una, el modo sarcásticamente agresivo con el que trata a los demás... ¿Lo ven? Se los dije: ella es especial. Y aunque entiendo el punto de vista de ustedes, déjenme decirles que ha cambiado mucho, desde que está conmigo... OK: admito que no ha hecho un giro de 180°, pero ha progresado bastante. Ha disminuido la cantidad de amenazas que hace con sus tijeras, por semana, y solo dice mala palabras cuando estamos en la cama... ¡Quiero decir, cuando estamos solas! Creo que empeoré la situación... Por favor, no le digan a nadie, que ella y yo jugamos con las chichis y la chuchi de la otra... ¡Demonios, no tendría que haber dicho eso! T_T Cómo les iba contando, ella ha cambiado. Ahora trata mucho mejor a mis amigos: André, Beck, Robbie y Tori. Bueno... A Tori, no tanto. Según ella, mi compañera medio-latina quiere... Jugar con mis chichis y mi chuchi. Yo le dije que eso era una locura, pero ella " _no quiere dar el brazo a torcer_ "... Eso significa que es obstinada. Aunque la entiendo: no quiere que nadie juegue con sus cosas... Ser así de celosa es una actitud bastante infantil de su parte ¿no lo creen? Pero acérquense, que les contaré un secreto: me gusta esa parte de ella ;-)

Seguramente ustedes se estarán preguntando " _¿a quién te refieres, cada vez que dices 'ella'?_ " Pues... A _Caterina Valentine_ , la chica más mala y ruda de todo Hollywood Arts... ¿Qué? ¿¡Ustedes pensaban que yo era _Cat_!? ¿¡Qué se supone que significa eso!? ¿¡Cómo pueden pensar que yo soy ella!? Déjenme decirles dos cosas: en primer lugar, nunca se refieran a ella con ese apodo. Lo odia, hasta el punto en que ni siquiera yo puedo utilizarlo. Mi sobrenombre de pareja para ella es " _Catty_ "... O " _Conejita Bonita_ ", si es que estamos solas... ¡Me encanta la expresión que pone, cuando le digo así, con sus mejillas coloradas y un " _puchero que enojada_ " que intenta hacer con sus labios! Es tan tierna... Y en segundo lugar... ¿¡Cómo se les ocurre pensar que yo, _Jade_ , puedo ser mala y ruda!? ¡Groseros! _ Me parece que es el momento de contarles cómo mi Conejita Bonita y yo empezamos nuestra actual relación ¿no? Veamos... Conocí a Catty en su primer día en Hollywood Arts. Me senté con ella durante el almuerzo y estuvimos hablando un largo rato... Bueno, en realidad yo fui quien más habló de las dos. Ella solamente se limitó a ingerir su burrito de carne y sus papas, mientras me escuchaba parlotear... Lo positivo de ese día fue que aprendí su nombre, descubrí que compartíamos los mismos horarios para asistir a las clases de Actuación de Sikowitz, puede tomarla de la mano al caminar por los pasillos de la escuela y hasta alcancé a darle uno de mis " _abrazos de osa cariñosa_ ", cuando nos despedimos, al final esa jornada de aprendizaje...

¿Qué? ¿Cuándo comencé a interesarme por Caterina? Bueno... Pues fue... ¿La primera vez que nos bañamos juntas? OK, se los explicaré de mejor manera: en ese tiempo nosotras teníamos clase de Educación Física, los Viernes a última hora. Cuando estábamos por empezar a desvestirnos... ¡No la una a la otra! Eso vino después... Cómo les iba diciendo, estábamos en la sala de duchas femeninas, a punto de comenzar a quitarnos la ropa, cuando le pregunté si me podía duchar con ella. Si quieren saber la razón de mi pedido, se los digo: fue porque me daba miedo ese lugar. Es más... ¡Todavía me da miedo ese lugar! ¡Y es porque es horrible! Parece sacado de una de esas películas de terror que tanto le gustan a mi Conejita Bonita.

En fin, ella aceptó; y mientras nos estábamos desvistiendo, CADA UNA POR SU LADO, comencé a mirarla... No de ESA manera. O tal vez sí, aunque sea un poco. Es que Catty me llamaba mucho la atención. Resultaba intrigante cómo alguien tan menuda y pequeña pudiera ser tan... Así cómo ella es. Además, somos tan diferentes... Caterina Valentine, con su 1,50 de altura, su piel extremadamente blanca (cómo si nunca hubiera jugado al sol en toda su vida), su cabellera castaña formada enteramente de pequeños bucles (sin contar el par de extensiones fluorescentemente coloridas que siempre lleva puestas) y sus ojos almendrados... ¡Esos ojos! ¡Me podría pasar toda la vida mirándolos! ¿Qué les estaba contando? ¡Ahhh, sí: de nuestra primera ducha juntas! Cómo les decía, Catty me llamaba mucho la atención. Pero el interés no venía solo de mi lado: la cache varias veces mirándome detenidamente. Supongo que algo de mí le llamaba la atención. Tal vez haya sido mi estatura de 1,70, mi piel naturalmente bronceada, el color rojizo en mi cabello (que les aclaro, no para nada natural) o tal vez haya sido mis ojos verdemente azulados... Sin importar que fue lo que captó su atención, ella me miraba fijamente. ¿Y saben una cosa? Me gustaba que me viera de esa manera n.n Pero mi verdadero interés por quien se convertiría en mi " _Conejita Bonita_ ", comenzó una vez que estuvimos completamente desnudas, bajo la regadera. Supongo que verla sin nada de ropa y descubrir que no se depilaba cómo yo, tiene su influencia, pero... Ese deseo especial por ser mucho más " _intima_ " con ella, fue surgiendo de a poco, mientras nos bañábamos: poder tocar su piel (tocarla a ella, en sí), estar a milímetros de distancia, abrazarla sin que nos separe ni una sola capa de ropa, masajear su espalda para que se relaje, poder sentir partes de su cuerpo que nunca antes había sentido alguien... Bueno, seguramente sus nanas y un par de médicos lo habrán hecho también ¿no? Pero ustedes entienden a lo que me refiero. En fin, todo lo que experimente al bañarla, sumado a lo que sentí cuando ella me baño (aunque no de la misma manera tan cariñosa con que yo la traté), hizo que surgiera en mí un nuevo deseo. Aun más fuerte, que el de acariciar a un cachorrito recién nacido: el deseo de estar con Catty.

Ese mismo Viernes, pero ya siendo de noche y estando en mi cama, me toqué pensando en ella... Sí, me toqué la chuchi... Y también un pocos las chichis, pero ese no es el punto ¿de acuerdo? El punto es que yo quería que ella estuviera ahí, conmigo en mi habitación, completamente desnudas bajo el cobertor, al igual que lo estuvimos en aquella ducha, besándonos y que me tocara todo lo que quisiera... Eso jamás me había sucedido. Ya antes había sentido deseos por otras personas, chicas y chicos por igual; pero siempre me imaginaba únicamente besándonos, nada más... En cambios, con quien sería mi Conejita Bonita... Tenía deseos de hacer más cosas. La cuestión de todo el asunto era si ella quería hacérmelas. O que yo se las haga... Algo en sus miradas me decía que ella estaba interesada en mí, pero yo quería estar segura de que ambas estuviéramos, ya saben, " _en la misma onda_ ", antes de hacer mi jugadas. Así que para descubrir sus intenciones, ideé un plan infalible: provocarla al extremo... Todas las semanas estuve muy atenta a ella, pasando todo el tiempo que podía a su lado, y siendo lo más cariñosa que se pudiera, sin llegar a ser cargosa. Pero los momentos más importantes del plan, sucedían los días Viernes, cuando nos duchábamos juntas, luego de la clase de Educación Física. Ahí era el momento de ser lo más coqueta y sexy pudiera: escogía los conjuntos de ropa interior más sugerentes que tuviera (aunque el sostén _push-up_ y la tanga que llevaba puesta el primer día de la " _ducha compartida_ ", fue pura coincidencia) y al meternos bajo la regadera, era lo más... Juguetona posible. Aunque siempre que la bañaba, utilizaba a la _Señorita Burbujas_ , muchas veces tan solo quería usar mis manos, para esparcir por todo su cuerpo, el jabón neutro que ella llevaba... Al final, mi plan fue todo un éxito, luego de casi estar un mes en marcha. Yo ya no aguantaba más las ganas que tenía y estaba hasta el punto de escribirme en el trasero " _KISS ME_ ", para que viera el mensaje al bajarme los pantalones y sucediera algo. Pero al parecer, ella tampoco se aguantaba las ganas que acumuló... ¡Ahhh, lo recuerdos de ese Viernes! Nunca había experimentado las sensaciones que ella me hizo tener. Fue cómo si... Me tiraran un balde de agua helada encima y prendieran fuego al mismo tiempo. Sus besos eran intoxicantes, sus caricias me volvían loca y casi pierdo completamente la cordura, cuando sentí sus labios y lengua en mi chuchi... Nunca antes había experimentado tanto placer, cómo en ese momento. Tocarme ni siquiera se le acercaba...

Luego de ese " _jugueteo_ " bajo el agua, cuando ya nos secamos, vestimos, recogimos nuestras cosas y estábamos afuera de Hollywood Arts, le formule a Catty la pregunta que estuvo rondando en el silencio que se generó entre las dos, una vez que salimos de la ducha: " _ **¿ahora qué somos?**_ " La respuesta que me dio, no fue la que yo esperaba. Sus palabras exactas fueron: " _ **si tú quieres, podemos ser novias.**_ " La expresión que tenía cuando me dijo eso, no tenía precio: era cómo si estuviera avergonzada y con miedo al mismo tiempo. Yo no lo sabía en ese entonces: que mi Conejita Bonita, bajo esa faz de persona dura e inquebrantable, esconde a una chica insegura... Yo, al verla con esa expresión, tan solo pude hacer una cosa: tomarla por la cintura y darle un enorme y amoroso beso, antes de decirle " _ **eso es exactamente lo que quiero.**_ " Desde ese Viernes, hemos estado juntas. Aunque recién dimos a conocer nuestra relación al mundo, luego ser " _novias secretas_ " por casi un año completo. La tardanza en ese asunto fue por nuestras familias. No sabíamos cómo iban a reaccionar, así que... ¿Qué? ¿Por qué somos así? ¿¡Qué pretenden decir con eso!? ¿¡Acaso yo les pregunté " _¿por qué son así?_ " en algún momento!? Bueno... Supongo que esa inquietud es entendible, si son cómo yo. Jeje :-P ¡Es que estoy llena de preguntas! Por ejemplo: ¿por qué todavía no se inventado el helado con saber a cucurucho? Pues bien... ¿En qué estábamos? ¡Ahhh, sí: en decirles porque Catty y yo somos cómo somos! De acuerdo... Creo que empezaré por hablarle sobre mí. Mamá me contó que cuando ella estaba embarazada de mí, se enfermó. Nunca recuerdo bien el hombre de lo que tuvo, porque es bastante complicado y largo... Según lo que me dijo ella, el medicamento que sus doctores le dieron para curarnos a ambas (ya que yo contraje la enfermedad, al estar en su interior), tuvo lo que científicamente se denomina " _efectos colaterales_ " en mí. Por eso soy tan especial: por culpa de una píldora. Y ahora, yo debo tomar tres de esas, todos los días... Catty me explicó el significado de la frase " _que irónica puede ser la vida_ ", y déjenme decirles, que en verdad puede serlo... ¿Mi papá? ¿Mi hermanito? ¿¡De qué demonios están hablando!? ¡Yo no tengo ninguno de esos! Bueno... Obviamente tengo un papá, cómo todo el mundo, sólo que no lo conozco. El 50% de mi ADN proviene del fondo de un tubo de ensayo. Síp: mamá fue " _madre soltera_ " por decisión propia. Supongo que el laboratorio le consumía muchas horas de su vida, cómo para tener citas. Jaja XD ¿A qué se dedica? Ella es una doctora. Bueno, " _científica_ " sería el termino más correcto: estudia enfermedades muy raras, para encontrarles una cura. Ella me dice " _mi pequeño experimento_ ", obviamente de manera cariñosa. ¿Que cómo se llama? _Virginia West_. Lo que me convierte a mí en _Jade West_.

Ahora hablare de mi novia. Si en mi caso se puede culpar a un medicamento, por hacerme cómo soy, en el de ella, los culpables serían sus padres. O la falta de ellos en su vida, para ser más precisa. Verán, tanto la madre cómo el padre de Catty, están prácticamente todo el tiempo fuera de la casa, cada uno ocupado con su propio trabajo o pasando tiempo juntos. Lo cual que lleva a pensar que el nacimiento de mi Conejita Bonita no fue exactamente planificado con anticipación... A mi novia la criaron varias nanas cuando era pequeña (existen fotos que lo prueban), hasta que sus padres decidieron que ya tenía edad de cuidarse sola. Eso fue a los diez años... Yo suponía que el estilo tan único de ser de ella, era hecho a propósito para llamar la atención; pero con las posas veces que he podido ver a sus padres, descubrí que mi novia es así, por la falta de afecto de ellos. En ese punto, Catty se parece al archinémesis de _Perry_ , _el ornitorrinco_ : el _Doctor Doofenshmirtz_. Si él es tan malvado, porque ninguno de sus padres estuvo presente durante su nacimiento y fue criado por ocelotes, entre otras cosas, es comprensible que mi novia sea cómo es, a causa de sus progenitores. Y si a eso le agregamos su hermano mayor, Raymond... Sé de su existencia, por las fotos que adornan las paredes de la casa de mi novia (de ella, prácticamente no hay ni una en exhibición) y los pocos mensajes que le llegan durante el año; aunque los mismos tan solo sean " _feliz cumpleaños_ " o " _feliz navidad_ ". Debería de decirles que cuando Catty nació, Raymond estaba entrando en la universidad ¿no? Por eso es que son TAN unidos... Bueno, prácticamente ya hemos recorrido todo ¿no? ¡Ahhh, sí, me falta algo: cómo reaccionaron nuestras familias, al enterarse de nuestra relación!

Les estaba diciendo, antes de que me interrumpieran con sus preguntas, que el blanqueo de nuestro noviazgo tardo bastante. Mi Conejita Bonita tenía miedo de cómo iban a reaccionar sus padres. Al parecer, algunas de las decisiones que ella toma, generan discusiones muy acaloradas entre los tres; las cuales no terminan muy bien que digamos. Cómo por ejemplo, la transferencia que pidió sola a Hollywood Arts. Al parecer, mis futuros suegros querían que ella siguiera una carrera " _profesional_ " y " _paga_ ", cosa que el " _arte_ " no parece serlo, según ellos... Por fortuna, no hicieron ningún escándalo cuando Catty les dijo sobre nosotras. El único comentario que obtuvimos lo dijo su madre (porque su padre siguió con la vista clavada en su celular) y fue el siguiente: " _ **bueno... por lo menos ahora no tendremos que preocuparnos, de que quedes embarazada…**_ " ¿Se puede ser TAN amorosa? En cambio, mamá reaccionó de una manera completamente contraria. Mi novia me dijo que fue así, porque: A) tengo la madre más genial del mundo; y B) ella ya sabía sobre lo nuestro. Cada vez que me decía eso último, yo se lo discutía, alegando que habíamos sido lo suficientemente cuidadosas, para que no nos descubriera al estar en casa. Pero cuando luego de una cena con helado de postre, en la que estuvo presente Catty, le dije sobre nuestra relación, comprendí que mi novia tenía toda la razón, al afirmar que mi mamá era plenamente consciente de lo nuestro; porque el único comentario que expresó sobre el asunto, fue éste: " _ **ahora entiendo que eran esos ruidos, provenientes de tu cuarto, que escuchaba a la noche, cada vez que tú te quedabas a dormir.**_ " Al oír eso, ambas nos pusimos más rojas que un tomate recién cosechado. Ella incluso aun más, porque de las dos, es la más ruidosa. Yo soy más de suspirar, mientas que Catty tiende a gemir. Y no muy bajito que digamos. Al ver nuestra reacción, mamá enseguida nos abrazó a ambas, llenó nuestros rostros de besos y explicó que lo que había dicho antes, fue en tono de broma; para después bombardearnos con más besos y palabras de afecto, aliento y cariño. Al final, todo lo que dijo Catty era cierto: tengo la madre más genial del mundo :_)

¿Ahora qué estoy haciendo? Pues viendo cómo mi novia me babea la almohada. Jeje :-P De en serio estoy haciendo eso y ella está haciendo eso. Tiene una expresión de inocencia y paz en el rostro, junto ahora. Por eso me gusta verla dormir. Puedo contemplar una faz de ella, que no muestra tan a menudo. Además, estando no-consciente, me da la posibilidad de besarla y acariciarla de maneras que estando despierta, no me deja. ¡No es que me esté propasando con Catty no nada por el estilo! No es "propasarse" si ella antes me ha dado su consentimiento ¿verdad? La amo tanto y me hace tan feliz... Por supuesto que le digo esas cosas cuando no está soñando que apuñala con sus tijeras a los angelitos, pero sé que eso le incomoda, porque enseguida me abraza muy fuerte, así aplasta su cara contra mis chichis. No porque quiera jugar con ellas (cosa que hace... y mucho); sino porque así no puedo ver lo coloradas que se le ponen las mejillas, al escuchar esas palabras, salir de mi boca... Obviamente que mi novia también me dice " _te amo_ ". No tantas veces cómo yo, lo cual las hace aun más especiales. Cada vez que la oigo decírmelas, solo puedo abrazarla lo más fuerte que puedo y darle un gigantesco beso, estemos donde estemos. Porque la amo...

 **LA AMO / FIN**

 **Dedicatoria para Brown-potato:** ¡Hola, amiga! ¡Feliz aniversario de la amistad! ¡YAY! XD Otro año más que seguimos siendo amigos, aun más unidos si se puede ¿no? ;-) Seguramente tú me vas a preguntar " _¿¡qué es esto!?_ " Y bueno... Es una de las tantas ideas CADE que tuve, desde que comenzó a gustarme la pareja. Lo sé: no es mi mejor trabajo. Y créeme cuando te digo, que esto no fue lo primer que se me ocurrió para nuestro aniversario, amiga. Ésta fue cómo la tercera o cuarta idea que tuve, luego de descartar otras por falta de tiempo e inspiración :-( Aunque espero que te haya gustado mi CROSS-CHARACTER CADE. ¿Podría ser mejor? Sí. ¿Hay tiempo para mejorarlo? Y... Nop T_T Pero te lo hice con mucho amor, así que sé que lo vas a valorar n_n ¡TE AMO MUCHO AMIGA! Nunca te olvides de eso ¿OK? ¡Te envío un montón de abrazos, besos y cariños! n.n


End file.
